Something's Fishy
by Ranorexic
Summary: Logan discovers something shocking when he wakes up one morning. But what does Carlos have to do with it?   Warning! Contains slash/male & male love. If you don't like, don't read. CARGAN!


**A/N: Well welcome to my first fanfic and also my first slash fic! It was really fun writing this story and I want to honor SO many people, so who ever's reading this story, consider yourself honored! XD I hope you enjoy it, but now it's time for the hardest part of the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush because I'd be a terrible owner...I'm not good at all that business stuff and Big Time Rush wouldn't even exist. Whatever happens in this story is purely my imagination and hopes of what would happen with Big Time Rush. **

**Warning: This one shot is rated T only for the slash/male & male relationship. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

The sun began to trickle through the shades and Logan growled as the he was woken up too early. Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes. A brief sigh escaped from him as he lazily turned to look at the bed next to him.

'Wow, Kendall's still asleep.' Logan thought. Kendall was lying on his stomach, sprawled out on the bed, and with a leg hanging over the side. 'I don't think it would be smart of me to wake him.'

Logan slowly shuffled out of bed and left the room. He stretched his arms and yawned as he made his way to the living room. The living room was completely empty. No one else was awake yet. No James blow drying his hair, no Mama Knight cooking breakfast, and no Katie watching television.

"I'm surprised Carlos isn't even awake yet." Logan said to himself with a little smirk. He expected Carlos up this early to be on Swirly or grumbling about how hungry he is.

Logan walked over to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. "Mrs. Knight has done too much for us already."

He was beginning to look through the drawers when something caught his eye. He turned to the counter and his eyes went wide.

"Ohnonononononono." Logan screamed as brought his hands to his hair. He tried to keep quiet as to not wake up anyone, especially Carlos. "This can't be happening!" He began to pace back and forth as his breathing grew quick and his head was shaking in denial.

"I've got to tell Kendall!" Logan rushed over to his room and over to Kendall's bed.

"Kendall!" Logan was trying to stay loud enough for only Kendall to hear. He started poking the blonde in the back, hoping he would wake. "Kendall! You need to get up! This is important!"

The brunette's heart was beating through his chest as he began to panic some more, resulting in him shaking Kendall.

"Five more minutes!" Kendall escaped from Logan's grasp. Logan just stood over the bed trying to think of a way

"Kendall, if you don't get up now, I'm going to break your hockey sticks." Kendall shot up and glared at the brunette.

"You wouldn't dare." Logan smirked and Kendall sighed as he rolled his eyes and then proceeded to rub his eyes. "This had better be important Logan."

"Oh it's very important." Logan looked seriously at Kendall. "Kendall…" He took a deep breath and told Kendall the situation.

Kendall's jaw dropped and the two just stared at each other until Kendall puts his face in his hands and broke the silence. "This is bad Logan. Very bad!"

" You think so?" The brunette rolled his eyes.

"There's no time for your sarcasm! We need to do something and fast!" Kendall jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen. Logan left the room to follow the blonde and was still surprised to see no one awake even after his outburst.

"We can't let him find out!"

"Can't let who find out?" James slowly walked out of his room with his eyes half closed. Logan ran up to the pretty boy and put his hand on his mouth.

"Sh! Don't be so loud!" James pushed away the brunette. "Hey! Don't touch the face." James looked around at the two shaking boys. "What's wrong with you two?"

"It's tragic James! The worse thing possible!" James' jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Please don't tell me Cuda is going out of business!" Logan smacked the other brunette on the back of his head. "Ouch!" James whined and then pulled out his lucky comb.

"James, not everything has to do with your hair"

"Hey! If you knew my hair, everything's about it" Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Fine, believe what you want to believe, but we have a serious matter in our hands." Logan looked around to see if anyone else was listening and leaned into James ear.

"Carlos' pet fish Pudge died!" James looked at Kendall and Logan in disbelief and saw the blonde nodding his head solemnly.

"Is that it? You guys are overreacting. I mean it's just a fish."

"Just a fish? James, this is Carlos' fish we're talking about." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from James.

"Carlos isn't one to get attached too quickly. He's only had the fish for two days!"

"How do you think he'd feel that the fish died in two days under his care?"

"Well it's not my fault he only fed the fish peanut butter sandwiches!"

"Would you two just shut up before you wake him up?" The two brunettes looked at the frustrated blonde. Kendall was rubbing his temples. "James, we can't let Carlos find out about this, or else he'll be devastated."

"Fine… What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"James! Shut that off! I'm trying to sleep!" The sounds of a hair dryer awoke Carlos from his deep slumber. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Sorry Carlitos! But the new Cuda product requires I hair dry for two hours. Only one hour fifty-five minutes to go."

"Fine." Carlos got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Can you hurry up though? I kind of need to use the restroom."

"I'd love to help you with your dilemma, but if I leave my hair unattended, I'm going to have to start over." Carlos started to get little uncomfortable. His bladder starting to feel a little uneasy. "You can always try the other bathroom."

"Thanks! I think I will!" Carlos dashed out of his room and into the kitchen, only to see Kendall standing impatiently in front of the bathroom.

"Morning Kendall!" Kendall could see a panicked look on the latino's face and almost giggled at the little dance he was performing. "Uh, could you move out of the way? I really need to go. Now!"

"Sorry buddy, but no can do. My mom's in there and you know what prune juice can do to people her age."

"But I have nowhere else to go!"

"There's the one in the lobby down-" And before Kendall could even finish the sentence, the door slammed shut and Carlos' screams were heard down the hall.

"Is he gone?" Logan popped up from behind the counter and walked over next to the now empty fishbowl.

"He should be. Did you see how fast he ran? I don't think he's going to make it." James laughed at his own comment and Kendall couldn't hold in his amusement.

"Guys! This is serious. We don't have much time."

"Chill Logan. We have plenty of time. Just let me and James handle distracting Carlos and you go buy a new "Pudge" and put him back before Carlos even notices."

"Why do I have to buy Pudge?"

"You were the one who got Carlos the fish in the first place. Remember?" Logan only nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"Ok. I'm back! So do we have any more peanut butter?" Kendall and James ran quickly over to the latino and turned him back towards the outside hallway.

"Yeah, well that's our problem." Carlos made a confused look at the pretty boy.

"James is right. There's no more peanut butter, and James and I are taking you to the store to some since you know what kind Pudge likes."

"What about Logan?" Logan turned to Carlos at the sound of his name and saw a sad look on the raven's face. However, before Logan could try and console him, James had cut in.

"We don't need him around. He's not that fun anyways." Logan felt a slight pull in his stomach at his comment even though he knew it was just to get Carlos to leave.

"Oh…well…see you later Logie!" Carlos had a happy face, but Logan could tell by the tone of his voice he was hurt.

The three boys had left the apartment, leaving the brunette alone to continue with the plan.

"I'm sorry Carlos…"

* * *

"Logan! I'm back! And I found the JIF Chocolate Silk Peanut Butter that hasn't been sold in forever!" Carlos sprinted across the room and jumped on Logan who was reading his medical textbook.

"Haha. Well I'm glad you got the peanut butter. Where are James and Kendall?"

"Oh. They went down to the pool." Carlos stood up and walked over to Pudge's fishbowl.

"Ok. Well I'm going to head down as well. Are you going to feed Pudge now?"

"I will. Hey, I'll meet you down at the pool ok? I need to finish up here." Carlos was sitting in front of the fishbowl and tapping on the glass. "Pudge" was swimming around happily and Logan was happy that Carlos hasn't noticed yet.

"Sure thing Carlitos. Have fun with Pudge!" Logan was proud of his accomplishment. Carlos was happy, and that was all Logan needed. He couldn't live with the raven being depressed.

He left the apartment and Carlos continued to tap the glass of the swimming fish. The latino ceased his tapping and just stared at the bowl before his eyes started to tear up.

"Wow, I can't believe I forgot my phone, I'm so stu-" Logan had returned to the apartment and the first thing he saw was the raven crying in front of the fish bowl. Logan hastily rushed over to his side and sat beside him.

"Carlitos, what's wrong?" Carlos turned to the brunette with tears running down his face and red eyes.

"This isn't Pudge." He struggled to speak and Logan could only stare at him in shock.

"What makes you so sure he isn't?"

"I can just tell it's not the same fish you got me." Immediately the Latino stood up and ran to his room. The sounds of crying filled the empty apartment and felt like needles to Logan's heart. He stood up and walked into the room with the crying boy and found him with his head in between his knees on the bed. The brunette sat down in front of the raven and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Carlos. Can you look at me for a second?" The crying slowed, only to be replaced by whimpering as the raven slowly looked into Logan's eyes. The brunette had his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders and tried hard not to cry at the sight of Carlos' defeated look.

"It's hard for me to say this, but I had to replace Pudge before you could notice he had died. I knew you would be devastated if you learned that he was dead and believe that you can't handle pets." Carlos looked away from Logan and a small smirk appeared on his face and almost looked hysterical combined with the sad look in his eyes.

"Logie, this isn't about me or the fish. It's the fact that I lost something that **you** gave me. You trusted me with taking care of the fish, and I ruined it by killing him in only two days." His eyes started to tear up again and Logan started to tear up as well.

"What are you trying to say Carlos?" Logan struggled to get these words out. Carlos turned back to Logan and the two looked into each other's watery eyes for the longest time. No sound in the air, just silence. Carlos then slowly leaned forward toward the brunette and their lips touched for a second or two and before Logan could react, Carlos spoke up.

"I love you Logie, I always have, but I knew you wouldn't feel the same. But when you gave that fish to me, I wanted to put all my love for you into that fish. However, since it's dead, it just shows that you can't trust me, and I'm not good enough for you." Carlos let his tears pour out and put his head back in between his knees.

Logan was speechless and felt as though he couldn't move. The boy in front of him had just confessed his love for him and he had clearly no idea of it.

The brunette then put his hand under Carlos' chin and lifted it up until they were looking at each other's eyes. Carlos ceased his crying leaving only a couple of sniffles. The two just stared deeply into one another's eyes until Logan slowly leaned in. The two once again pressed lips, but instead of a small peck, the kiss was more loving and affectionate and it lasted for what seemed like hours. Logan pulled away slowly, to the disappointment of Carlos, and kept his forehead on the raven's. Any signs of sadness were gone as both had a small smile glued on.

"I never knew you felt that way, and I didn't realize until just now that I love you too Carlos Garcia. I don't care about the fish. I only care about you being happy because that makes me happy. I can't bear to see you sad, and buying you Pudge and the replacement were just examples of how much I care about you. How you take care of the new fish now won't matter to me and won't change how much I love you."

Logan leaned up and kissed the latino on the forehead and moved back before smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Just promise me you won't feed him peanut butter sandwiches." Carlos chuckled at that comment.

"Fine. But that means we need to buy fish food. And what are we going to do with all the peanut butter we bought?"

Logan smiled widely and got off the bed extending his hand to the shorter boy. Carlos grabbed his hand and jumped off the bed as the two interlaced fingers.

"Well Carlitos, it looks like we have to start making some sandwiches for dinner." Logan turned to walk towards the kitchen before being pulled back into a kiss. The two pressed bodies and moved slowly in sync with their lips. Nothing too dramatic, just love and romance to make the moment even sweeter.

The two pulled apart at the same time as Logan sighed happily.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too Carlos. By the way, what are you going to name your new fish?" Carlos smiled.

"I'm naming him Logie."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other in the eyes and smiled before they laced their fingers and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Done! Well I've realized many times while writing this that I could've gone in many directions. Btw, the relationship isn't established. Also, I hope you enjoyed! And any reviews would be helpful, also please give me any critiques on how to fix my writing style cause I have many other stories in store for you guys. Who else caught the Lilo and Stitch reference? Oh and finally, who else but me remembers the flavored JIF peanut butter? Cause I remember it vividly and no one else does and I think I'm crazy. :P**


End file.
